


there must be more to life than this

by sevenie



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Teenage Drama, oc mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: "I need to know whether you still care about yourself. " said Charlie one day.Patrick did not understand.
Relationships: Brad/Patrick (Perks of Being a Wallflower), Charlie & Patrick (Perks of Being a Wallflower)
Kudos: 25





	there must be more to life than this

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There Must Be More To Life Than This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295704) by [sevenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie). 



> Self-translation of an old fic. No Beta. English is my second language, and it's kindda like a practice. i hope this won't be weird to read lol

Brad once went to a rock concert with Patrick. They had also been to the amusement park and the carnivals together. They laughed so hard that Patrick thought Brad likes him.

Brad laughed at Patrick for taking funny pictures to record cherished moments. Brad laughed at Patrick for his accented French, for his failed biology experiments, and for his most thoughtful homework. Brad pointed at Cecilia when he said that no amount of effort Patrick took is as good as what anyone could achieve if they just begin to study. “Some people are gifted. Cecilia is one of them and you are not," He said. “You ain’t going to Seattle."

Sometimes Brad was such a jerk. Sometimes Patrick thought Brad hates him.

But Brad also looked at him during football training, chatted with him between classes, and even burst out laughing with Patrick. Those moments were so real and precious. When Brad hugged him around his waist like a brother, Patrick thought perhaps Brad does like him. Perhaps.

Patrick still hung around with Brad intimately. Sometimes Brad was so mean that Patrick burst into tears, while Patrick was afraid to cry in front of Brad because Brad had taunted Patrick about his sensitivity. _Sissy_. He would say. So Patrick rubbed his eyes and began to act funny again. And Charlie's eyes were full of sadness.

By the second year, Patrick was barely aware of his feelings. He agreed with everything Brad said to him. He is a loser. He has no talent. He is stupid. He appreciated that Brad was willing to spend time with a loser like him.

He loves Brad.

“I need to know whether you still care about yourself. “ said Charlie one day.

Patrick did not understand.

“Fuck off, fagot,” Brad said to him as he sat at the lunch table. Patrick walked away, knowing that Brad was just trying to cover up his own sexuality. His father treated him badly. It was not his fault, thought Patrick. 

"You’re nothing," Brad said, not for the first time. Patrick was prepared so hard for his SAT test, AP exams, college application essays, and extracurricular activities. He felt like Brad was telling the truth day by day. He's good for nothing and won't get into any university.

But not today. Patrick pushed Brad to the ground and insisted that he wasn't worthless.

Patrick was knocked down by Brad and his friends. If it was a movie, if it was a book, if it wasn’t the reality, he would be impressed by this dramatic plot. He was lying on the ground, beaten up, physically and psychologically. 

“Touch my friend again and I will blind you,” Charlie said, before helping Patrick up.

At that moment Patrick finally realized how long he had been involved in an emotionally abusive relationship. He wondered how come he thought that Brad cared about him. Maybe Brad did care about him, a little bit, while it still didn’t change the fact that Brad was hurting him for a long time.

He should care more about himself. He deserves to be happy; he deserves a friend like Charlie; he deserves a healthy relationship.

He deserves a happier life.

He is anything but _nothing_.

He is infinite. 

-End-


End file.
